The present invention relates to a three points passive seat belt assembly of the type including a first belt extending from an upper rear portion of a door sash of the vehicle through a through-ring at one end of a second belt to a lower rear portion of the door, and a retractor holding the other end of the second belt at a center portion of the vehicle.
Such a three points passive seat belt assembly which automatically holds or releases vehicle passenger when the door is closed or opened is known and as shown in FIG. 1. One end of a first belt is connected with a door sash 2' and extends through a through-ring 5 to an anchor 6 which is connected with a lower rear portion of the door 2. The first belt forms a shoulder belt portion A and a lap belt portion B. A second belt C extends between the through-ring 5 and a retractor 7 at the other side of a seat 9.
When the door 2 is opened, the seat belts A, B and C release vehicle passenger as shown in FIG. 1. When the door 2 is closed, the seat belt wraps across the shoulder and waist of the vehicle passenger, and the retractor 7 retracts the second belt C to maintain the belt portions A, B and C under predetermined tension. At emergency, the belt portions are arrested by the retractor 7 to protect the passenger.
When the door 2 is opened as shown in FIG. 1, the lap belt portion B of the first belt extends at a lower position. Thus, vehicle passenger's feet are disturbed when he enters in or leaves from the vehicle.